The new Ranunculus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Alberto Biancheri at a research nursery in Camporosso Mare, Italy. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2012.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Ranunculus ‘207B-T5’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Ranunculus ‘ANKARA-B’. The new variety was discovered in 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Camporosso Mare, Italy.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative division of buds sprouting from the rhizome of the selected plant. Subsequent propagation has been performed by tissue culture. First propagation took place at a research greenhouse in Camporosso Mare, Italy in 2014 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.